


Burn, baby, burn

by MadamRed



Series: OtaYuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Otayuri Week 2017 - DAY FOUR(Feb 23): Domestic/Intimacy (pets, cuddling, cooking, living together) OR Long Distance (long-distance relationships, reunions, traveling, visits)They’ve been together for two years, but a long-distance relationship meant that they can only see each other a few times a year, which made Otabek’s visit to St Petersburg for Yuri’s nineteenth birthday extra special. Yuri decides to surprise his boyfriend with a little home-made dish. Shenanigans ensue.





	

Yuri was sweating and he was just standing in the kitchen. The combined heat of the apartment’s central heating and the oven was too much for him to bear. He was almost done with the Pirozhki. In ten more minutes he would put the tray in the oven, take a quick shower and come back out to the most perfect batch of the best comfort food in the world. Well, for him at least.

He had asked his beloved Grandpa for the recipe since Otabek was going to stay for an _entire_ week to celebrate Yuri’s nineteenth birthday. So, of course, Yuri wanted everything to be perfect and prepared the recipe at least five times in the past two weeks. Everyone at the rink had tried them and praised his latest attempt, so he hoped to do exactly the same this time around.

He put the tray in the oven and practically ran to the bathroom. He started the shower and checked his phone while he waited for the water to warm up a little. Otabek had landed safely and was already sitting in a taxi.

 _Perfect timing,_ Yuri thought and he stripped and hopped into the shower, allowing the hot water to soothe the muscles that were still sore from practice. Yakov, anticipating that Yuri would skip a day of training or two, had pushed him particularly hard that morning and hadn’t let him go until he finally landed his jump combination.

He sighed as he reached for the bottle of shampoo, the fruity one that Otabek loved so much. It was not like he could _afford_ missing practice, not with Worlds being so close now. They had originally planned to only spend the weekend together, but then Otabek surprised him with the news, and they both decided that they would practise every single day. Only allowing themselves a break for Yuri’s birthday on Friday.

Yuri had planned everything already. They would start with breakfast in bed because they deserved a lazy morning all to themselves. They would then have lunch with his Grandpa who was going to come visit him for the first time ever since he moved alone a year ago. Yuri was especially excited about that because, due to his Grandpa’s health, he wasn’t usually able to make such a tiring trip so it was always Yuri who went to visit him in Moscow.

Then, in the afternoon, he would get together with Mila, Viktor and the others and go shopping for a bit. And, in the evening, it would be him and Otabek alone again. He was waiting for his boyfriend to arrive so that they could pick a restaurant together and, hopefully, Yuri thought as his cheeks got warmer, maybe end his birthday with a little more than just a goodnight kiss.

Yuri sighed again as he turned off the water. Otabek was a gentleman and Yuri was way too impatient...

He allowed his thoughts to wander while he dried himself off with a towel and wrapped another one around his long hair. He walked barefoot into the bedroom and chose a new outfit since his clothes had got dirty while cooking. He thought he should probably get an apron; maybe even one with those obnoxious phrases like “kiss the cook” or something. Oh, no... he was turning into _Viktor._

He shook his head as he got changed to get rid of that horrible image. He was engrossed on the task of buttoning up his shirt and jumped when he heard the sharp knock on his door. Still barefoot, he ran to the door and opened it just as Otabek was raising his hand to knock again, impatient due to the cold temperature.

‘Beka!’ Yuri exclaimed loudly and pulled his boyfriend into a bone-crashing hug.

‘Hi, Yuri,’ Otabek replied in a much calmer tone but hugged him with as much force as he could.

They kissed briefly and then entered the apartment. Otabek took off his coat and Yuri hung it in the rack next to the door along with his clothes. Yuri loved the sight of their things together and smiled as he turned his face back to his boyfriend.

‘Where can I leave this?’ Otabek asked, shy all of a sudden. After all, it was his first time in Yuri’s apartment. The first time they would be completely alone for a whole week. No interruptions.

‘Oh, you can leave it in my room. I can give you a little tour, too,’ Yuri said as he grabbed the handle of Otabek’s suitcase while his boyfriend had his carry-on in hand. ‘There isn’t much to see, but...,’ he gestured to the open-layout space, ‘there’s the kitchen and dining table. Living room slush study,’ next, he pointed at the couch and TV with the coffee table in the middle and desk tucked away in the corner where Yuri’s laptop was.

Otabek smiled, now recognising the space that was usually the background to most of their Skype calls. He didn’t say anything as Yuri opened the door to his bedroom and he followed his boyfriend in, settling his carry-on on the bed, as per Yuri’s insistence.

‘Just leave it there. You can unpack later,’ Yuri felt his heart start racing at the mere sight of Otabek standing in his room. ‘So, here’s the bedroom. Again, it’s not much, since I mostly just, you know, collapse after practice. The en-suite bathroom is this door on the right.’

‘What’s that other door?’ Otabek asked curiously.

‘Walk-in wardrobe,’ Yuri grinned and slid the door open. Otabek peeked inside as Yuri turned on the lights.

The space was narrow, probably meant to be used as storage space, but he had to admit Yuri had done a good job at transforming it.

‘You did this all by yourself?’ Otabek ventured in, taking in the clothes rack alongside the wall as well as the irregular cubes at the far end that contained more shoes than Otabek thought were necessary. He would never say that to Yuri’s face, though. He didn’t have a death wish.

‘The old man helped me,’ Yuri admitted, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

He had moved to the same building complex as Viktor and Katsudon after visiting and liking their place, although their apartment was much bigger. Thankfully, the complex was huge and they lived in _separate_ buildings. Having to share the rink was enough for Yuri; he didn’t need to bump into them every time he went grocery shopping, too.

Otabek raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the comment, knowing Yuri would probably not want to talk about it. They left the confined space but Yuri hovered at the door for a second before he said with a darker blush:

‘I-I made some room for you, in there,’ he pointed at the storage-made-wardrobe behind him. ‘In case you want to hang a coat or something. I also freed up one of my drawers, you know in case-’

A pair of lips interrupted his nervous rambling, and Yuri melted against the comfort brought by Otabek’s presence.

‘Thank you, Yura,’ the nickname was spoken with such tenderness, Yuri smiled fondly at Otabek. ‘You didn’t have to, though.’

Yuri rolled his eyes, but it was an affectionate gesture by now.

‘Yes, I did! You’re my guest this week, it wasn’t a big deal,’ he assured his boyfriend as he played with the ends of his hair. Otabek was still sporting the undercut, although the strands of hair in the middle were getting longer. Yuri wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it.

They smiled at each other and then kissed again. Neither knew nor cared who leaned in first. All that mattered was that Yuri was slowly backing Otabek towards the bed. The pair fell on the soft cover and Yuri took advantage of the position and straddled Otabek’s legs with his own, maintaining some distance still between their bodies.

 _‘Yura,’_ Otabek’s voice had got deeper, and it made Yuri’s stomach twist in anticipation of what was to come out of their week together. He wanted to know exactly _how_ deep Otabek's voice could go.

They were pretty much making out on Yuri’s bed and their hands had just started the familiar dance Yuri knew so painfully well when they both smelled something burning.

Yuri’s head shot up as Otabek raised himself on his elbows.

‘Is there someth-’ his boyfriend started his question but Yuri did not even let him finish.

The blond got up and ran to the kitchen as Otabek sighed and followed as quickly as he could. He saw the black smoke before the smell got stronger once Yuri opened the oven door.

‘My Pirozhki,’ Yuri lamented and turned off the oven.

Otabek opened the few windows lining the wall behind the TV to get rid of the smoke and then walked over to his distressed boyfriend.

‘Yuri?’ he ventured standing next to the dining table, not wanting to invade the blond’s personal space in case his disappointment turned into rage.

And then he heard it, the sniffling. Otabek approached Yuri slowly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind, perching his head on Yuri’s shoulder. The Pirozhki looked like pieces of coal. They were completely inedible.

‘It’s okay, Yura,’ he squeezed Yuri’s middle as his boyfriend dabbed at his eyes, trying to stop the angry tears from falling. ‘I’ll help you make them again, what do you say?’

Yuri turned in Otabek’s arms with a surprised expression which then changed into narrowed eyes.

‘Have you ever made Pirozhki?’ Yuri asked him.

‘Nope, but I’m sure I can follow your instructions,’ he smiled as one his hands came up to caress Yuri’s cheek.

‘Okay, but you have to do _exactly_ as I say, alright? This recipe is tricky and it takes practice,’ Yuri said, an air of authority to his voice.

‘Yessir,’ Otabek mumbled before kissing the cheek that he wasn’t caressing still.

Yuri smiled and set about getting the ingredients out, while he told Otabek to please throw the burnt Pirozhki in the trash.

After they prepared everything and finally put the new tray in the oven, Yuri sighed. Otabek, who had been washing the utensils and bowls they had used, turned his head. Yuri looked over and answered Otabek’s silent question.

‘I’m sorry that you had to help me with this. I thought I had set the timer before I got in the shower but-’

‘Yura,’ Otabek’s serious tone made Yuri stop his rambling again. The Kazakh dried his hands with a dishcloth and opened his arms to hug Yuri, who complied willingly. ‘I don’t mind it in the slightest. It was fun cooking with you,’ he told him as he bumped his nose with the blond’s. Yuri was slightly taller than him but he could still manage.

‘Really?’ Yuri’s innocent gaze made Otabek’s heart flatter in his chest. Even after two years of being together, it amazed him how easily it was for Yuri to make him feel like that without even trying.

‘Yes. Honestly, it felt...,’ should Otabek admit it? As long as it made Yuri feel better again, ‘it felt, you know, nice. Kind of domestic in a way.’

Yuri smiled openly at him, a smile that he only allowed himself to show around Otabek.

‘Beka-’ Yuri started saying but Otabek couldn’t contain his laughter from invading his tone any longer.

‘Especially with that towel wrapped around your head,’ the Kazakh said and Yuri’s eyes widened in horror.

Yuri ran to the mirror near the front door, the one next to the rack where Otabek’s coat was hanging from, and he started mumbling curses under his breath.

‘I can’t believe you didn’t say _anything!_ You’ve been here, what, an hour?! I’ve been wearing this for an hour!’ he realised in embarrassment as he threw the damp towel in the general direction of the dining table, missing it completely.

‘What? You looked cute,’ Otabek shrugged and picked up the item, draping it on the back of one of the chairs. Yuri huffed and crossed his arms but didn’t get to say anything because the timer went off.

The Pirozhki turned out delicious and Yuri was back to laughing in a matter of minutes.

 _It’s sure going to be an interesting week,_ Otabek thought as he watched Yuri, eating happily next to him, the whole towel incident forgotten already.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've come this far, thank you so much for clicking my story and reading it! It means a lot :)
> 
> Come yell at me about YoI/Otayuri over on tumblr: [madamredwrites](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/) ❤️️


End file.
